


In One Hundred

by Akirayuyuya



Series: VIXX 100 [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 04:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akirayuyuya/pseuds/Akirayuyuya
Summary: Rabin Drabbles in one hundred words.





	In One Hundred

Hongbin wasn't expecting to receive a call in the middle of the night, and from Sanghyuk no less.

"You have to come here, hyung!" Sanghyuk said urgently, then the line went dead and Hongbin ended up driving all the way to the bar they were at.

Once there, he was tackled by a crying Wonshik and a disheveled Sanghyuk.

"Whoz guy you photo?" Wonshik wept, obviously drunk out of his mind.

Sanghyuk looked tired but showed him the photo in question. Hongbin's profile picture, his photo _with_ Wonshik.

Hongbin laughed out loud when he realized Wonshik was jealous of _himself._


End file.
